


Something New

by duh_i_write



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Episode Related, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M, Gen, Magic Made Them Do It, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Unconventional Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: Buffy believed in all the stuff about marriages where dæmons didn’t like each other.--A few moments of Something Blue, with dæmons.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Something New

“You’re under a spell,” Duncan told Buffy again from atop the bookshelf behind them.“None of this is real.”

“You’re just mad because it wasn’t your idea. Lu is fine with this,” Buffy told her dæmon. Lu was in the form of a stocky, wide-faced housecat the same color as Spike’s hair. She starred at them from the corner of Giles’s coffee table with all her paws tucked under her. Duncan ruffled his dark brown feathers in annoyance and dropped down to perch on Buffy’s calf.

“You know none of this is real.” He told the other dæmon. 

“Feels real enough,” she said to Duncan.“Been nice, considering. What’s the harm in pretending?” She stretched, back arching before turning into a brown and white falcon to sit on the tip of Spike’s boot. Duncan froze, talons digging into her leg and Buffy pulled away from Spike to watch. 

Buffy believed in all the stuff about marriages where dæmons didn’t like each other. She’d seen in it her own parents, felt it echoed in the way Duncan and Maura acted when Angel came back. The only contact Duncan and Lu had before this was in battle. Even during the truce, they had both kept a wary distance.

They looked similar now, dark brown feathers on the back, black speckled feathers in the front. Duncan’s bright ruby eyes meeting Lu’s golden ones. Lu leaned in to touch her hooked beak to Duncan’s. Buffy could feel Spike relax under her as Duncan went still, Lu rubbing her beak against his head and neck. Buffy hummed a happy sound as Duncan briefly returned the nuzzle before hopping to the back of the chair behind her head. Crisis averted, she leaned to kiss Spike again, Duncan and Lu regarding each other from their perches.

\---

“Have they started again?” Giles asked Athenia, fumbling the glass of scotch against his mouth to take another sip. The small caw of laughter in his ear told him all he needed to know. 

\---

Spike angrily chomped on a guilt cookie; Lu wrapped around his shoulders as a black snake, her least expressive form. And how did she know that?

“She rarely takes it, only when she’s hiding her feelings,” Duncan said, perched on her shoulder with one eye on the now tied up vampire.

“And how do you know?” she whispered to him. He didn’t respond, he didn’t need to. She knew what he knew, that they’ve both been watching Spike and his dæmon closely since he came to town. And unlike other vamps, with their predictable wolves, bats, and snakes, Lu’s forms were far more interesting than any vamp she’d met. There was something _different_ about Spike and Lu, something Duncan had noticed since the night she pinned Spike to a police car and he called a truce. Buffy brushed it off, same when Duncan bristled at Spike’s drunken tirade about how she and Angel would never be friends; Lu coiled around his neck like an ugly scarf. 

“Cookie?” Willow asked, offering her the plate.

“No thanks. I’m going to go patrol before bed.”

“Right. of course,” Willow said, clutching Uzzi to her chest, his ears back and tail wagging in familiar guilty supplication. Buffy said goodbye to Giles with a wave. Spike sneered at her as she passed, but Lu remained still, her black eyes following them out. 

\---

When the kiddies left, the Watcher chained him back up in the tub. Lu perched on the lip of the tub as a screech owl with her eyes closed. 

“Don’t be so upset,” she said, “You were enjoying yourself.”

“Unnatural it is, snogging the enemy,” he said, shifting around fruitlessly in the tub for a more comfortable position. “Wanting to marry her.”

He gave up and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you mirroring her killer’s soul.” She would always do that with Felix while Dru cooed over them both. A matched set they were, his dark princess, the pitch and the fire. It rubbed him wrong, that Lu would do the same with the Slayer. 

“He’s interesting, even if he’s too serious and tightly wound.” Spike barred his teeth. They didn’t have the kind of bond the living did, feeling each other’s every mood. Yet she picked the very thing that drew him to Slayer. 

“Hope you enjoyed your brooding because as soon as this chip is out, the Slayer’s neck is my chalice.”

Lu said nothing, and Spike tipped his head back to see she was an adder again, draped over the edge of the tub with her head hidden. He sneered at her; if she wanted to sulk, so be it. Dru was wrong, and if his duplicitous heart stopped him from his third Slayer because of a sodding spell, he would throw himself into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am deviating from the concept that dæmons of adults stay settled from HDM cannon, but the fact that BtVS vamps seem to be all Id, and they die and are reborn, I figure if they are gonna have dæmons as to help them blend in with people, why not have them unsettled. 
> 
> Dæmon form list:
> 
> Buffy-Northern Goshawk  
> Spike-Burmese cat, Peregrine Falcon, Screech Owl, black Viper  
> Giles-Rook  
> Willow-Schipperke


End file.
